Les coloc'
by Halexia Black
Summary: Anouk est une jeune fille sans appart mais un jour, elle trouve une annonce parlant de colocation. Mais qui est ce beau et tendre coloc ? RLOC
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fic, je la continue si vous l'aimez autrement je l'arrête. Sachez que je ne fais jamais de très longs chapitres. Rien n'est à moi sauf quelques personnages.**

**Le personnage d'Anouka Belman a déjà été utilisé dans l'une de mes autres fics (Pourquoi faut-il tomber d'une échelle ?), c'est presque le même personnage, mais avec quelques petites différences. Je ne sais pas encore si le monde magique existera donc donnez moi votre avis sur la question. Et surtout….**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

………………………………………………………………………………

**PROLOGUE : l'annonce.**

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés à quoi rimait votre vie ? Evidemment non, il n'y a que les détraqués comme moi qui se posent ce genre de questions ! Je m'appelle Anouka Belman, je suis française par mon père et anglaise par ma mère. Et en ce moment même, je erre dans les rues de Londres, à la recherche d'un appartement à la hauteur de mes moyens (choses quasi impossibles étant donné que mes moyens sont loin d'être luxueux). Mon maigre salaire de serveuse ne m'avance pas à grand-chose, en fait, il me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Je me demande encore ce que je fais en études littéraires, étant donné que mon avenir professionnel est toujours en mode inconnu. Et cela va faire maintenant trois semaines que je vis dans un hôtel miteux du centre ville.

En résumé ma vie est un véritable chaos ! Alors le fait que je me pose des questions du genre : A quoi rime ma vie ? est tout à fait normal. Mais quelle idée encore stupide est-je eu en disant à mes parents : « Papa, Maman je pars vivre à Londres ». Je revois encore la tête de ma mère, blêmir à chaque seconde et mon père me disant : « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, vas y ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre dans un mois ! ». Ha les parents toujours aussi compréhensifs !

Bon ouvrons le énième journal de la matinée, à la page des petites annonces. Rien de nouveau, toujours des appartements hors de prix pour une fille sans sous comme moi. Tout à coup mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une petite annonce dans la rubrique colocation. Vivre avec une autre personne pourquoi pas au point où j'en suis, je peux tout à accepter (ou presque). Et puis, je ne suis pas si difficile à vivre (sauf si bien sûr vous parlez à mes parents ou à ma meilleur amie Cassandre). Alors que dit cette annonce :

_Recherche colocataire fille ou garçon pour appartement situé dans le centre de Londres. Espace grand et clair. Loyer à discuter. Pour plus de renseignements venir au 7 avenue Macbeth, appartement 18._

La chance serait elle de retour ?

…………………………………………………………………

**Voilà, donc l'avenue Macbeth est pure invention, ne la cherchez pas à Londres. Et pour la suite c'est à vous de voir. Donnez votre avis !**


	2. La rencontre

**Salut à tous après plusieurs mois d'absence (merci les études !) je suis de retour parmi vous !! Merci à mes 2 reviews !!! Pour finir j'ai décidé que la magie existerait mais que Anouka sera moldue !**

**BONNE LECTURE !!! (ps : aucune prime ne me revient !!)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPITRE 1 : La rencontre.  
**

7 avenue Macbeth, appartement 18. Le bâtiment de l'extérieur semble être agréable, oui je dis bien semble être puisque je ne me suis toujours pas décidée à rentrer. J'hésite, pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. J'ai le pressentiment qu'au moment où je rentrerais dans cet appartement, ma vie sera chamboulée pour toujours. Non vraiment il faut que j'arrête de penser ce genre de conneries, ce n'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale. « Allez Anouk , tu as besoin de cet appart', pense à ta future literie odeur lavande et non moisi ! ». Sur ces quelques pensées je me décide enfin à appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone. Une voix grave et masculine et ma foi forte agréable me répondit :

« Oui.

Euh (franchement ça c'est une superbe réponse, Anouk !)… Bonjour Monsieur, euh… je viens au sujet de l'annonce que vous avez passé dans le _Daily Week_ , je m'appelle Anouka Belman.

"Ah oui ! Allez y montez ! »

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte déverrouillée se fît entendre. L'appartement 18 se situait au 3ème étage, vous pensez sûrement que cet immeuble était un des rares immeubles à avoir un ascenseur qui fonctionne et bien…raté ! Les trois étages se firent à pied ce qui me rappela que le sport c'est bon pour la santé et qu'il faudrait de toute urgence m'y remettre ! C'est donc essoufflée au bord de l'asphyxie totale que j'arriva devant la porte de l'appartement 18 de la rue Macbeth. Après une grande respiration pour reprendre mon souffle mais aussi pour évacuer le stress qui avait pointé le bout de son nez sans en avoir la permission, je sonnai à la porte. A cet instant précis, ma vie avait changé. L'homme qui m'ouvrit allait changer ma vie, mais ça je ne le savait pas encore. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que cet homme avait des yeux magnifiques et un visage d'ange.

« Bonjour, Anouka c'est cela ? (Ah j'oubliais, une voix envoûtante !)

-Oui, enfin Anouk peut marcher aussi (mais qu'est ce qui te prends de dire un truc pareil !).

-Enchanté, Remus Lupin. Entrez, je vais vous faire visiter l'appartement. »

Dès mes premiers pas, je me senti chez moi. L'annonce ne mentait pas, l'appartement était spacieux et lumineux. Une chaleur réconfortante et agréable s'en dégageait, à l'image de son occupant. En faites, je n'avais encore jamais visité d'appartement plus fonctionnel que celui-ci. J'avais un coup de cœur, je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : plaire à ce Remus Lupin (en tant que colocataire, bien sûr, n'allez pas vous imaginez autre chose…). C'est ainsi qu'après avoir visité pièce par pièce, de ma (peut être) future chambre, à la sienne, en passant par la salle de bain et la cuisine, que Lupin m'invita à boire une tasse de thé. L'interrogatoire commençait.

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? me demanda t'il.

Et bien, en ce moment je suis serveuse et je poursuit des études littéraires. Mais, pour être franche, serveuse ce n'est pas mon truc. Et vous ? »

Lupin me regarda d'une manière perplexe comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de me répondre.

« Je suis flic, je travaille dans la police.

-Inspecteur ?

-Oui, inspecteur.

-La classe ! Ca ne vous gêne pas d'avoir une fille pour colocataire ? Je vous demande ça juste pour vous dire que si vous espérez que je vous fasse la cuisine et bien c'est raté, je ne sais pas cuisiné.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais faire la cuisine.

-Ok, à mince, je vais devoir vous laissez, je dois aller travailler. Appelez –moi pour me donner votre réponse pour le logement.

-Je ne vous appellerai pas…

-Ah bon ? Je suis si horrible que ça ?

-Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je vous accepte comme colocataire, vous pouvez aménager dès demain ! Evidemment, plus de vouvoiement entre nous.

-D'accord ! Merci beaucoup vous…tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me sauves la vie. Alors à demain ! »

J'avais enfin trouvé un appartement et en plus j'allais vivre avec un vrai dieu ! Le pied, je vous jure !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Chez Remus, quelques heures plus tard._

« Sirius, c'est bon ! Cette fille est un ange je te jure et puis je ferais attention !

-Attention ! Rappelles-moi Remus d'entre nous quatre qui est le plus sage. Tu es devenu carrément fou de prendre pour colocataire une moldue. Imagine sa réaction lorsqu'elle découvrera que tu est un sorcier et un loup-garou ! Tu y as pensé à ça !!

-Je le sais !! Elle pense que je suis un flic alors à chaque pleine lune je serai en mission, c'est tout !

-Un flic ! Mais tu es Auror, Lunard, Auror pas flic.

-Merci je le sais ! Flic et Auror c'est la même chose à deux trois différences.

-Je continue à penser que tu es fou et je suis sûr que James et Peter seront de mon avis ; C'est du suicide !

-Sirius, je ne pouvais pas payer le loyer de cet appart' et aucun sorcier ne veut vivre avec un loup-garou. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et au moindre pépin et bien j'aviserai. Un maraudeur c'est toujours improviser, non ?

-Je m'attiend ma pensée Remus, tu es devenu complètement fou ! »

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Voilà c'est fini…**

**Le journal _Daily Week_ est encore pur invention et je ne tient pas compte de la chronologie des livres HP avec par exemple la mort de James et Lily et la trahison de Peter…(trop compliqué et aucun rapport avec mon histoire).**

**Espérant que ça vous a plus !! Reviews !!!!**

**H.BLACK…**


End file.
